A Different Type of Magic
by friendwriter
Summary: A special dedication that is way overdue. A young man, Draco must play "host" to a new visitor to the magical world. Kagome, needing to get away from it all, wins a trip to a new place. Can the two find a connection? Or is it all just a cruel twist of fate? Story takes place AFTER both the InuYasha series (as in before Final Act) and Harry Potter. Please R&R? In-Progress.


**A/N: Hello there, my Lovelies! So this "quite" late. Back in early July I was asked if I take requests - never have I been asked this, but why not? :) SO, in dedication of ****_Arashi Wolf Princess_****'s birthday back in August, I have written a very special crossover for the Harry Potter/InuYasha duo. **

**I meant to have this done in time, but with work, stress-related issues, and computer malfunctions, I have not been able to work on this before the month ended. I hope you enjoy however, and I want to send a Happy (but late) Birthday shout-out to the Wolf Princess, and thanks to ****_vampygurl402_**** for the idea for this pair. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: *le sigh* I, ****_friendwriter_****, do NOT own neither Harry Potter or InuYasha, or any of their characters. That right solely goes to its creators.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<br>**

A pale-skinned young man, sat behind his desk, drumming his pen repeatedly on the wooden surface. His short, white hair was combed and styled like he had it back from his years at Hogwarts, slicked back so that it didn't fall over his eyes as he looked down at the papers on the desk before him.

After Voldemort had been conquered, Draco and his family had gone into hiding, afraid that they would be implemented for following the Dark Lord. After a year, they decided it was "safe enough" to come out and Draco enrolled in any classes that would help him gain a respectable career at the Ministry of Magic. It was bold move on his part, but he was lucky after his hard work to get a job on the 3rd level - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes - in the Obliviator Headquarters, where he was the man in charge of the operations that went on.

His latest "assignment" was an annoying one at that. An idiot wizard, who had decided to marry a Muggle (without telling her about his background), had gone and "accidentally" let her see him turn on their lights to their home after a long day at work, uttering the spell, and - of course - she had witnessed the act when the lights suddenly came on and her husband hadn't been near a single light switch. Needless to say she freaked out, screaming out profanities and all but waking up the entire neighborhood when she started throwing various things at him, calling him a "devil" and that he was going to Hell. That's when his office had been called to the scene, and now he had to file the paperwork necessary because the idiot wizard.

"And this is why the two shouldn't come together..." he muttered under his breath, and sighed as he signed the rest of the papers and filed them away for his assistant to get them later.

As if she knew he was thinking about her then, there was a sudden knock on his door, and a timid voice soon after that.

"M-Mr. Malfoy?"

Sighing once more, he called back to her. "Come on in, Sophie."

The door opened and a young, brunette woman came shuffling in.

"Great timing, Sophie. I need you to take these documents and file them properly," he told her and pointed to the papers he had just finished.

The girl quickly walked forward, scooped up the papers, and carefully walked backwards so that she was once again by the door. She stood there quietly, biting her lip rather nervously, and he offered a faint smile.

"Was there something you needed, Sophie?"

She jumped up a bit, and stuttered out, "Y-Yes! Y-you have a couple messages."

He waved his hand for her to continue, growing rather impatient of her shyness at the moment.

"Oh! One's from your mother. She wishes for you to call her back when you get the chance. Your father also called, but he left no message."

Draco scoffed. It was just like his father to be all-mighty with _his_ staff. If he really wanted to talk to him, than he would have left a message or wait till Draco got off work in a few hours.

"Also, the Minister of Magic called-"

Draco's eyes widened at that. "Why didn't you tell me _that_ first?! Or, more importantly, transfer the call while I was here?!"

Sophie had jumped again at his outburst and was struggling with the documents in her hands, arranging them back in order when a few had fallen on the floor. The girl was now bent at her knees, picking them up and fought from looking up at him as she spoke nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! You were busy with that incident and you told me not to bother you when you were busy so I-"

"Enough," he said, letting out a calming breath. "I did tell you that," he said as she picked up the rest of the papers and quickly stood.

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Sophie. But, next time the Minister calls, please get me as soon as possible."

She seemed stunned for a moment before recovering in time to bow. "I-I will, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry, again, for my mistake."

"No more of that. Now, go. And shut the door on your way out."

She bowed again, and turned around to walk out the door. As she walked through the door frame, Sophie waved her hand under the papers, the door shutting by magic behind her, leaving him alone again in the room.

Draco wasted no time and picked up his headset that he used for making/receiving calls. He pressed the earbud into his ear, pressing a button on the side.

"Call Minister of Magic." There was a couple rings and then -

"Ah! Draco Malfoy! Good for you to return my call!" Came the voice of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Draco winced a bit. "Sorry about having to wait, sir. My assistant was only following my orders -"

"Now, now. I am not upset. I only wanted to speak to you about a matter that's rather serious."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? May I ask what that is?"

There was a slight pause and then -

"How do you feel about assisting me in welcoming a Muggle into our wizarding community?"

. . . . .

"Draco?"

Draco shook his head. Surely he had heard the Minister wrong . . . right?

"Sorry, sir. I must have heard you wrong, but I could have sworn you just asked me about helping you welcome a _Muggle_ into our community."

"You are not mistaken."

"But, sir." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "A Muggle? I thought we are supposed to keep Muggles from knowing about us?"

"As you are well-aware, when the Dark Lord came to power, alot of people were endangered. Alot of those people were _Muggles_, who had no clue what was going on, and the Ministry of Magic had to do plenty of damage control. I believe, if we introduce at least one of the Muggles, we can influence both communities to work together to prevent any more confusion and/or panic in the future."

"That's all well and good, sir, but what is just one Muggle to do anything? Do you think that he, or she, will tell the rest of the world about us?"

Kingsley laughed. "Dear boy, I would never put our race in danger like that. That would cause a panic among them and lead them to revolt and turn against us. I will set up a contest that will pick the most reliable and trusting candidate for this...plan."

Draco blinked. "Oh, then why do you want me for?"

"Well, the Muggle will need someone to give them a personal tour. Of course, there will be a legal document, or contract if you will, between the Ministry of Magic and the chosen candidate. And, you will also be required to sign as well."

Draco nodded, unaware at first what the Minister had added. "Of course..." And then it hit him. "Wait," he said, his eyes widening once again. "Why do _I _need to sign it?"

"To ensure that all parties are informed of the responsibilities, and what can & cannot be said or done while the candidate stays here in London. And, as his or her guide, you will need to be held responsible for their transportation and boarding - "

"B-boarding?!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Why, of course. You don't honestly expect them to stay in some rinky-dink hotel while they're here from anywhere between a couple months to a year- "

"A year?!" Draco was about to have a heart attack at this rate.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The boy silenced, trying his best not to scream obscene words at boss (of sorts).

"Now, I asked nicely at the beginning of this conversation because I thought you would agree to this idea wholeheartedly, seeing how it was your father that helped aid the Dark Lord to rise again."

Draco paled. "Y-you know of that...?"

"I do. And I know your mother, and even you, assisted as well." When Draco said nothing, he continued.

"Now, I am willing to overlook you and your family's past mistake and act as if nothing happened so you can go on and live your lives, but only if you help me realize my dream to unite the two worlds of magic and non-magic folk. Do you agree, Draco? Or must I find somebody else?"

Draco let out an inaudible gulp and sighed softly so that Kingsley couldn't hear him.

"I will do it. What must I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the first chapter! What you think so far? I am sorry if there was any OOC-ness with Kingsley. But you won't see too much of him, so I figured this was alright for now. ^_^ Next chapter will have our main female and her intro into the story! Who will it be? Just gotta wait till the next installment! Hehehe! In the meantime, please leave and questions/comments/feedback! Just, please, no flames? I'm a fragile creature -_- lol **

**Love ya! **

**-****_friendwriter_**


End file.
